Super Mario Bros. X
Category:Super Mario Bros. X NEW'Super Mario Bros. X' (Known as '''SMBX', Legacy Engine)'' - is a Mario fan game engine, written by Andrew 'Redigit' Spinks in 2009. Game is written on Visual Basic 6 (VB6). Project development was stopped in 2020, and SMBX 1.3 is a last official version. (its not even 2020 - SuperAlan64) (well in two months it will -Winonamac) History In the year 2009, Andrew 'Redigit' Spinks began to work on the game: Super Mario Brothers X. Gradually the game gathered a following among the fans of the Super Mario game series. It is viewed as one of the all time best fan games about Mario. It features game elements from classic games such as Super Mario Bros, Super Mario Brothers 2, SMB 3, Super Mario World, Legend of Zelda, etc. The built-in level editor allows you to not only edit levels alongside with an engine to debug them in real time, but also allows the player to create full-fledged episodes with a plot! Unfortunately in April of 2011, Redigit received a call from the lawyers of Nintendo, who demanded the removal of SMBX and the halt of development. After some time, the supermariobrothers.org domain was also taken over by Nintendo. And thus, a remarkable project was killed. But even so, it is still being played. A lot of "episodes" are being created as of now, and the game is still in demand. Currently the game overloads the processor to 100% even when the user is not in action. There were attempts to revive the project, but they failed. The main mistake - the game was published UNDER the UNTWISTED BRAND. And Redigit was making money off SMBX with distribution of ads in its installer, on forums and website. I.e. I parasitized on a brand. Therefore Nintendo didn't like this and that's why SMBX was shut down. SMBX now As of now, SMBX is still in demand, and constantly receives new levels, graphics and even episodes. Because of this high demand LunaDLL has started to be developed. However In 2015 SMBX reopened with the 2.0 editor better than before. About game Super Mario Brothers X - is a community sandbox where anyone can create their own episodes with an individual plot. Episodes made for this game aren't in any way connected to the official Nintendo Series. But some episodes are an attempt to create remakes of original games or unofficial continuations of official games. Graphics Most of the graphics are rips from original Super Mario games or other games for the SNES (or NES). Some people are creates recolors, restylings or even their own original pixel-art graphics to create original characters, sceneries and a new atmosphere. The game uses the 800x600 resolution. Most of the graphics are 2x-scaled pixel-arts (2x pixel). In some cases it is possible to have non-scaled graphics, but mixing them with regular 2px graphics is not recommended to keep the style in a good state. Music Super Mario Brothers X uses music from the following Nintendo games: * Super Mario Bros: All stars (1993) * Super Mario World (1990-1992) * Super Metroid (1994) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (1987-1988) * The Legend of Zelda: a Link to the past (1991-1992) * Star Fox (1993) * Super Mario 64 (1996) * Super Smash bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Mario Galaxy (2007) * Animaniacs (1994) * Smurfs 2, The (1991) * Super Bonk (1994) Sound Effects Super Mario Brothers X uses sound effects captured from the following Nintendo games: * Super Mario Bros: All stars (1993) * Super Mario World (1990-1992) * Super Metroid (1994) * The Legend of Zelda: a Link to the past (1991-1992) Notable Episodes The Invasion: The episode got released with the very first version of Super Mario Bros. X by Redigit. The Invasion features Mario and Luigi trekking through many different worlds to defeat Bowser. Along the way, they travel through seven different worlds, a Mario staple at this point. At the end of each world, they either went through a castle to face a boss (which was always a certain number of Boom Booms or Birdos) or, alternatively, they go through an “Invasion” level, a difficult airship stage, ending once again, with a boss battle. Due to the story never being introduced in the main game, it's been unknown. The game features the same number of levels (54 Levels) as its remake, the Invasion 2. The episode was included with SMBX by default until SMBX 1.2 got released - it was replaced by The Invasion 2. The Invasion can be found with SMBX 1.1 here: http://wohlsoft.ru/docs/SMBX_Old/ The Princess Cliche: The second episode released alongside with Super Mario Bros. X 1.1.0 Beta 1. This episode revolves around Princess Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser after baking Mario a cake, which is an obvious reference to Super Mario 64. The Princess Cliche features 14 stars spread around three worlds. This episode was available on the main page prior to Super Mario Bros. X 1.2's release. Afterward, it was replaced by its sequel, the Princess Cliche 2. Both are included with SMBX 1.1: http://wohlsoft.ru/docs/SMBX_Old/. The Great Castle Adventure: The third episode that got released but wasn't made by the game's creator, Redigit. Rather, it was made by a level design team led by one of the forumers, Zephyr. The game involved Mario and Luigi trekking through Bowser's castle to gather stars and ultimately destroy Bowser once and for all. The game features 40 stars spread across approximately 40 levels, ending with a battle against Bowser. The game is included with SMBX 1.1: http://wohlsoft.ru/docs/SMBX_Old/ The Invasion 2: The game is quite similar to its predecessor in a few ways. It shares the same amount of core levels and many of the level names. The game, however, was made to accommodate new features from the later versions of Super Mario Bros. X. The remake's story is also slightly different than its original. The episode contains many new features, gimmicks and extras. Still having the same antagonists of the predecessors, new villains have shown up; such as King Wart, Ludwig von Koopa, False Bowser, Mother Brain, Larry Koopa and Mouser. Originally, released with Super Mario Bros. X 1.2, the game has constantly been updated in small ways with each new version released. It is the default episode that comes packaged with the download and the main story of Super Mario Bros. X itself. The Princess Cliche 2: Not so much a sequel to the Princess Cliche as it is a remake. The main premise is the same, but levels have some minor extra features from the later versions of Super Mario Bros. X. Level changes, however, are less prominent as opposed to the Invasion 2, as they remain the same for the most part. Main changes, besides these, include the use of a soundtrack from Super Mario RPG, the inclusion of a much tougher final fight, and a slight change to the game's ending. When released, it replaced the original Princess Cliche on the main page. This episode is included with SMBX 1.1. Return to Yoshi's Island: Made by Zephyr, the same man who created the Great Castle Adventure, this game spanned the most levels out of any episode, with a total count of around 90 levels. The game involved Mario and Luigi venturing through Yoshi's Island to save Peach from Bowser and Wart. This was made to accommodate Super Mario Bros. X version 1.3, but because this was assumed to never be released, the episode was released in an unfinished state, missing a few bosses. These include the Koopalings, which were previously to be introduced in the aforementioned version. The episode can be found here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/lwp6duu3h2njz1j/Return+To+Yoshi%27s+Island.zip#39;s_Island.zip The New Great Castle Adventure: Made by KrazyKoopa, his brother Zephyr, Chad, and Valtteri. This episode is a remake of the Great Castle Adventure. It has been released in August 2014. It contains about 75 stars scattered across Bowser's castle, 35 more than the original game had. The episode can be found here: http://www.supermariobrosx.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=36&t=4856 The Great Empire: An episode that was made by Knuckles96 in the early years of SMBX. Considered to be one of the best and most popular SMBX episodes of all time. This episode can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/q6x1qrb6s1rnyao/The+Great+Empire+by+Knuckles96.zip Super Mario Enigmatic: A creative puzzle episode featuring only one-screen levels. Widely considered one of the most challenging Super Mario Bros X episodes. The game features over 130 small levels and a plot. The episode can be found here: https://rpgmaker.net/games/6126/ Mario Prime This SMBX episode takes elements from Metroid and Castlevania games and mixes them together with the Mario universe. Start from scratch, find Shrouded Stars and unlock new areas. Visit old areas when you are stronger and find new ways to advance through them! All the game areas are logically connected to each other. If you like Castlevania or Metroid series, then this is for you! The episode can be found here: https://rpgmaker.net/games/7146/ Gameplay SMBX uses elements from Super Mario titles such as: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World. It also uses elements from Zelda II and Metroid as well. The game engine uses a Super Mario Bros. 3 type of play in its physics. The main game is accessed by starting up SMBX and pressing the button "Start Game" in the bottom left corner. This opens a loading screen displaying a legal disclaimer and asking for support to Nintendo by purchasing a Wii, or a WiiU in version 1.3.0.1. When the game has finished loading, the start screen is presented with a level being played by AI controlled characters and a menu with various choices. 1 Player Game - This option allows the user to play alone. When selected, the player can choose from a list of episodes that are installed in the user's worlds folder. After the player has selected a character, on the next screen the game will begin. 2 Player Game - This option allows the user and a friend to play together. When selected, the player can choose from a list of episodes that are installed in the user's worlds folder. After the user and their partner have selected a player, on the next screen, a two player game will begin. 3''' Player Game''' This option allows the user and a friend to play together. When selected, the player can choose from a list of episodes that are installed in the user's worlds folder. After the user and their partner have selected a player, on the next screen, a two player game will begin. 4 Player Game This option allows the user and a friend to play together. When selected, the player can choose from a list of episodes that are installed in the user's worlds folder. After the user and their partner have selected a player, on the next screen, a two player game will begin. Battle Game - This option is a two player only game mode, where the user and their friend can play together and battle on a list of battle levels located in their battle folder. After the user and their partner have selected a character, on the next screen, a battle will begin. There is no online function for this option. Options - This option allows the manipulation of player controls, full screen, and allows the user to view the credits that play at the end of an episode. Player controls carry over to the level editor when testing levels as well. Exit - This option closes the game. Game Engine SMBX uses it's own game engine written in the Visual Basic 6 language. SMBX is usually being used as an engine for mario-like games such as fan-games about Mario or even independent game series like the A2XT Series by the Talkhaus which includes the following games: ASMBXT, A2MBXT. Those games don't have much in common with the Mario series and most of music and sounds are replaced by original content. Because development of SMBX was stopped, nobody can continue the official line of game engine development. Therefore in the Talkhaus Team, a special hacking extension (LunaDLL) was developed, which provides the ability to use a built-in SMBX API for a scripts creation. Later Wohlstand started his researching campaign and created SMBX64 Standard which specifies technical metrics, file I/O interface, internal limits and some API features. The main purpose of this research work and of the SMBX64 Standard is a detail compatibility layer for a provision of the ability to read, write or modify SMBX Specific internal data and external content. After research has been finished, Wohlstand began with the development of PGE Editor which is the first part of PGE Project - alternate implementation of SMBX Engine which is going to be successor of original SMBX. Internal Editor SMBX has an internal level and world map editor which gives you the ability to create your own levels and episodes! The editor has a single-document interface: You have one sub-window which has a viewport where you can see your level or world map. All toolboxes are available at the bottom of the editor main window. Level Editor The level editor starts by default when you launch SMBX in the editor mode. Each level has 21 slots for your sections. You can switch between sections if you open the "Level Settings" toolbox. In them you can also resize the section (you can set position for each boundary of the current section (top, bottom, left, right)), place a player start point. Set up music and the background of the section, set up the mode of the section (connect sides of section, enable globally 'underwater mode', enable 'off screen exit', disable able walk to left). To scroll on the map use the arrow keys and you can scroll fast by using the Shift key. World Editor The world editor let's you create your own world maps and allows you to change the episodes properties. To switch to the 'world map editor', open the "Mode" menu and select "World editor" menuitem. Debugger Debugger in SMBX 1.3/1.3.0.1. allows you to: * See how many Blocks, NPCs, NEWNPCs NEWBGOs and Warps are placed in a level ** See their limits (some of them aren't correct, though) * See your current mouse position/coordinates on the level map * Swap blocks by typing their IDs * See Framerate speed * See how many elements are placed in the level, like power-ups, items, etc. The "Blocks Sorted" button in the Debugger box of SMBX can be used if you want to make mess up NPC collisions, so that they fall through blocks. The button will be activated when you place some blocks in the level.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDNYC0bi78Y "Block sorting" means the internal sorting of list which has all placed blocks in the current level. All blocks should be sorted with X and Y coordinates. SMBX is using this internal collision detection algorithm with NPCs, which are trying to find a nearest block to check collisions with it. If the block array won't be sorted, NPCs will fall down or walk through some blocks. But the player will collide with those blocks, so he won't fall through them.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDNYC0bi78Y&feature=player_detailpage#t=181 If you want to make this effect in your level, follow these steps: 1) Make a level, place blocks in the level, place some other blocks far away from the blocks you already placed (for example in Section 2) in the level, save and play-test the level. 2) After play-testing, open the level file in Notepad, and change block's positions (numbers). 3) When you're done, open the level again and test the level. SMBX will ask you if you want to save the level, when it will do that, always press No or else your notepad changes will be lost. Note: If you will place some block in the level while play-testing the level, you will be able to press that "Blocks Sorted" button in the Debugger box, which will return things back to normal if pressed. There is no Debugger box for World Map mode, maybe it was planned to appear in future updates of SMBX. However, in World Map mode you can see your current mouse position below, which is useful to make World Map warps or warps between level and world map. SMBX 1.4 and future of SMBX '''SMBX 1.4' - was a most known for being a fake around YouTube. It would be the next version right after 1.3, but because SMBX development was stopped, nobody can continue the original project and thus resulting in there not being a "version 1.4" . However, SMBX has successors which are will take SMBX's foundation and will continue progress: * PGE Project - is a project of the alternate implementation of an SMBX-like game engine which is fully compatible with it. You can play, create and edit levels or episodes which were made in SMBX as-is without porting of stuff. PGE uses configuration package system to offer you the ability to use independent itemsets to be able to create non-SMBX games from scratch. SMBX64 - the technical standard which defines compatibility layer with SMBX. To have working SMBX levels and episodes without glitches and content misses, you must use SMBX64-Standardized configuration packages for PGE. * VSMBX - a project by AeroMatter (aka GhostHawk) coded in VisualBasic.NET. The editor is similar to the original editor but is in fact not compatible with SMBX (it can't open SMBX's levels). Since 4 August 2016, AeroMatter announced discontinuing of the project. * SMBX-38A - a Chinese SMBX Engine implementation by 5438A38A, unofficial SMBX continuation by Chinese guy 5438A38A who did reverse engining of SMBX 1.3 and implemented some new features to it. Before recent time it was known as a fake. On September 13, 2015, by Snoopy Tour was made a post with a link to Baidu where Unofficial SMBX 1.4.1 was published, but people are not beloved him. Kevsoft tried to find a download link and finally found it, downloaded recent build from Baidu Pan and tried to test it on Windows 7 x64, but failed. When, he sent this build to Wohlstand, he found a way to run it in Windows XP using virtual box. Later Wohlstand contacted the original author and cooperated with him. Known bugs * If you use a decimal value in the npc-*.txt files, on some computers (from country where decimals standard uses comma instead of 2.5) SMBX will crash with the error "Runtime error 13: Type Mismatch". * Using empty strings with space characters will cause SMBX to crash. * If you customize scenery with ID from 32 to 65, SMBX will crash if you try to save the world map. * Peach's sprite has a wrong GFX offset settings of vine-climbing frames: Hitbox aligned to left-top corner of GFX. * When you place vines inside the SMBX editor, more vines will be placed under the original one due to the SMBX editor not checking if there already is a vine. * Using quotes '"' in the string values will damage level files (next attempt to load same file will cause SMBX to crash). But you're able to fix them in a text editor with manual removing of junk quotes from fields where quote characters are used. * Debugger box has wrong limit counters. * Blocks with a NPC inside will move to right with 0.001px offset when you hit it . * Skull raft will not stop correctly when it impacts with a wall. In result it is squeezed as an accordion. * Pokey the Cactus has a bug with his segments: When it walks on slopes, he will self collapse. * Spike Top can make invisible blocks visible when he tries to walk on it's bottom. When it walks over: It walks over them like on a pyramid. * When you try to grab any item while you're duck on the diggable sand, character will be frozen with digging animation Gimmicks based on usage of bugs * If you spin jump into a Peach Block, you spin-jump as Peach! * Grab an item you are standing on, then spin jump to spin-grab. * Hold down when spin jumping to preform a Spin-Drill. * Hammer-suit/Bomb-suit are immune to fire. * Duck slide into a one-block hole, turn around, and unduck. * From (5), press down and alt. Run (as a tanooki statue) to go up. * Grabbing an item (from reserve) while performing glitch (5) will push you down. * If you jump at the right angle and unduck, you can push yourself through a 1-block wall made with upside down slopes. * If you go into a door and jump simultaneously, you can jump out of the other door. * If small, and you spin-jump with a spring, if you press up, let go to bounce higher. * Sometimes, when you spin-jump, if timed right, you can jump again. * With Peach, if you hover, if times right, you can double or tripple hover, and or jump. * If you have a fairy with Link, and you hit a spring woth a fairy go ing down, when you tirn into Link, you will fly a little higger as if the spring kicks in. * If you hold up and use a spring board to go through a pipe, you can continue to spring through the pipe warp. * Ice that you make can ride water. * Rainbow shells ride water only when you ride them. * If riding a Shy Guy, or other NPC, you if you face a wall and jump, you gain no height, but if you face away from the wall, you fly through the wall. (Fix the first half) * If you stop time, you can climb a cliff with a Yoshi with only the alt. jump key. * With Peach, if you have a boot, you can time it so you can alt. Jump as soon as you touch it to get more hight, or more points from enemies or lives! * With Link, if you duck and stab a advanced powerup (either a Tanooki suite or Hammer Suit) while having only 1 heart at the time, you will clip into the ground. Cheat Codes This is a list of known cheats that work in SMBX. Credit to Valtteri for making the forum post with them, which you can find here While in the game, type one of these codes to apply it. The level window must be activated, so if the cheat won't work, try clicking inside the Level Window. Please remember that cheating will disable saving. Debug cheats These cheats are good for debugging levels and episodes. * shadowstar - Turns you into Black Mario, you can go through walls in this state. wherearemycarkeys - Spawns a Key in your hands (use in a Keyhole). stickyfingers - You can grab any NPC with this (enables Grab All). moneytree - Coins cound go up very quick, giving you a lot of 1-UPs. donthurtme - Makes you invincible (enables God Mode). stophittingme - Hits the player. Can kill you. Useful when you want to be hit or killed without turning the donthurtme cheat off temporarily. wingman - Makes flying power-ups (Raccoon, Tanooki, Fairy Link, Gold Link) and Yoshis fly without limits. sonicstooslow - Makes the player run really fast. ahippinandahoppin - Unlimited jumping, you can jump in the air. framerate - Shows your framerate on the top-left part of the game's screen. This doesn't turn off the ability to save. istillplaywithlegos - Resets all Blocks/Tiles in the level. speeddemon - sets Max FPS on (fast forward). Item cheats (Item Stock) These cheats spawn the item in question in your Item Stock (the item box). You'll have to catch the grabbable items in the air after dropping them from the box. * needashell - Spawns a green Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. needaredshell - Spawns a red Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. needablueshell - Spawns a blue Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. needayellowshell - Spawns a yellow Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. needaturnip - Spawns an SMB2 turnip in your Item Stock. needa1up - Spawns a 1-up (Extra life) in your Item Stock. needatanookisuit - Spawns a Tanooki Suit in your Item Stock. needahammersuit - Spawns a Hammer Suit in your Item Stock. needamushroom - Spawns a Mushroom in your Item Stock. needaflower - Spawns a Fire Flower in your Item Stock. needaleaf - Spawns a Leaf Power-up in your Item Stock. needanegg - Spawns an empty Yoshi Egg in your Item Stock. needaplant - Spawns a Toothie in your Item Stock. needagun - Spawns a Billy Gun in your Item Stock. needaswitch - Spawns a P-Switch in your Item Stock. needaclock - Spawns a green Stopwatch in your Item Stock. needabomb - Spawns an SMB2 Bomb in your Item Stock. needashoe - Spawns Kuribo's Shoe in your Item Stock. needaredshoe - Spawns Podoboo's Shoe in your Item Stock. needablueshoe - Spawns Lakitu's Shoe in your Item Stock. needaniceflower - Spawns an Ice flower in your Item Stock. Item cheats (hands) These cheats spawn the item in question in your hands. If you're not holding the run/alt run key, the player will release the item in one second. * boingyboing - Spawns an SMW Springboard in your hands. bombsaway - Spawns an SMB2 Bomb in your hands. firemissiles - Spawns a Bullet Bill in your hands. powhammer - Spawns a Pow Block in your hands. hammerinmypants - Spawns a Hammer Brother in your hands, that throws hammers to kill enemies. rainbowrider - Spawns a rideable Rainbow Shell in your hands. upandout - Spawns a Propeller Block in your hands. burnthehousedown - Spawns a Flamethrower in your hands. Yoshi cheats These cheats spawn the Yoshi Egg in question in your hands. * greenegg - Spawns a Green Yoshi Egg in your hands. blueegg - Spawns a Blue Yoshi Egg in your hands. yellowegg - Spawns a Yellow Yoshi Egg in your hands. redegg - Spawns a Red Yoshi Egg in your hands. blackegg - Spawns a Black Yoshi Egg in your hands. purpleegg - Spawns a Purple Yoshi Egg in your hands. pinkegg - Spawns a Pink Yoshi Egg in your hands. coldegg - Spawns an Ice Yoshi Egg in your hands. Player cheats These are the player based cheats. * 1player - Enables 1-player mode. (Also kills all your clones if used supermario2, supermario4 and up, if there are clones alive). 2player - Enables 2-player mode. itsamemario - Changes your character to Mario if you're playing as someone else. itsameluigi - Changes your character to Luigi if you're playing as someone else. anothercastle - Changes your character to Toad if you're playing as someone else. ibakedacakeforyou - Changes your character to Peach if you're playing as someone else. iamerror - Changes your character to Link if you're playing as someone else. Clone cheats These cheats will make clones of you. * supermario128 - Makes 128 clones of the player. supermario64 - Makes 64 clones of the player. supermario32 - Makes 32 clones of the player. supermario16 - Makes 12 clones of the player. supermario8 - Makes 8 clones of the player. supermario4 - Makes 4 clones of the player. supermario2 - You can control 2 different characters with this, hold down and press the "Drop item" assigned key to switch playing character. World map cheats These cheats only work on the world map. * imtiredofallthiswalking - Shows you all paths and levels. illparkwhereiwant - Lets you walk anywhere you want. Miscellaneous cheats Most of these cheats were made just for fun. * wetwater - The level you're in becomes a water level, meaning you can swim everywhere. wariotime - Turn all enemies in screen into coins. captainn - Allows you to stop time by pressing the pause button (Does not work if "Pause" is set on the "Esc" key). flamethrower - Fire Flower, Ice Flower and Hammer Bro Suit shoots much faster. fairymagic - Makes your character turn into a fairy. iceage - Freezes all surrounding enemies. itsrainingmen - 1-UPs rain. donttypethis - Just don't. Cheats that don't exist These cheats have been claimed to exist on some SMBX cheat threads, but they really don't. * lavaplayer - Makes the player able to swim in lava. thedoorsunlockednow - Unlocks all the doors. See also * SMBX64 Standard * Editors comparison Links * Super Mario Bros. X * Current SMBX community site * Old SMBX versions archive * Original SMBX official site (Wayback machine snapshot) - the big orange block is an ads container (if you will try to read page sources, you will found link to "show_ads.js" by google) * Page about SMBX on the gamking.wikia.com project * SMBX 1.3 Gameplay trailer * Wohlstand's footage over Chinese SMBX 1.4.1 by 5438A38A * AeroMatter's post about discontinuing of the VSMBX, sent in Aug 04, 2016